the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond Santiago's Nissan GTR N-Attack
Raymond Santiago bought this car after winning his first ever championship in the Division A Nationals. It isn't a stock car anymore, as it has went through some major upgrades recently. Original Horsepower: 591 Original Torque: 481 New Horsepower: 968 New Torque: 799 Raymond uses this car both as a daily driver and a racecar. Raymond uses this car in all types of races, but the setup of the car is a drift setup. It has been converted into rear-wheel-drive. Origin This car started out as a show car in the dealership that was put on display for everyone to see, but hardly anyone bought. It brought it a lot of customers, and the dealership salesmen didn't want to give the car to Raymond. After buying it for $300,000, an unfair price, this car became a Division E monster. Upgrades Raymond wanted this car to be a Division F car, but it wasn't. So, he upgraded it. After adding in a twin-turbo with 32 PSI, the horsepower was greatly increased to 968 horsepower, and the torque went up to 799. He also upgraded the brakes into Brembo brakes. This increased the traction. First Division E Race After Raymond got used to the GTR's mad power and amazing handling, he decided it was ready to race. So, he went to his local race track. An event was being held, called Noise Bomb. There were also teams recruiting new drivers, like Night Burnerz and Project D. The first race was a drift race. Raymond used this opportunity to show the teams what he's made of. There were to cars at the starting line: A Nissan GTR and a super-fast Corvette Stingray. Go. The 2 cars shot forward, with the GTR in the lead. However, the Stingray was catching up, quickly. Then came the first hairpin turn. Raymond carefully entered the drift, successfully completing it. The Stingray's driver, an inexperienced rookie, lost control halfway. He then rammed into the barrier, almost hitting a few people. Raymond kept on going, not even noticing what was happening. As he crossed the finish line, he stepped out. He was surprised to not see any car. But then, he saw smoke. Raymond ran across the track to the smoke. It was the Stingray. The driver of the car, Kyle Sckus, was in danger, because the engine was on fire. Raymond pulled Kyle out of the car, and just in time. The car was fully engulfed in flames. Luckily, it didn't explode. This was the first win in the GTR, and the time Raymond saved someone's life. Several leaders from both Project D and Night Burnerz were arguing on who would have Raymond on their team. Then Raymond was asked which team he wanted to join. He picked Project D, because he knew that they were racing legends. Kyle was also recruited to Project D. Time For Division F! After upgrading his GTR to Division F standards, Raymond entered his first Division F race. The cars there weren't like the cars in Division E. There were many faster cars. His GTR felt out of place there. Heck, there were even several 2017 NSXs. Known in Division F as the "GTR-Killer", the new NSX completely smashed the GTR on the Nurbergring. Now, Raymond was determined to change this. The GTR once held the fastest time on the Nurb, until the NSX beat it. "Okay. I got this. I can easily beat the times of the NSXs." Raymond was sweating both due to heat and nervousness. Many people were eager to see the 1st GTR since the NSX wiped it out of Division F. In fact, lots of people showed up to support their favorite car, the GTR. This gave Ray confidence. There went the green light. Raymond zoomed off. He handled the corners with ease, even if the GTR was made for drifting. As he approached the end of the track, Raymond bloated with happiness. He saw his time was 10 seconds faster than the quickest NSX! On the GTC website, Raymond's race made the head page. Category:Racing Car Category:Drifting Car Category:Sports Car Category:New Generation Category:Division E Category:Division F